Imara/Main article
Black ear rims Spots on cheeks and legs |name meaning = Powerhttps://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Lion Guard Pride Landers Simba's pride Outlanders (formerly) Outsiders (formerly) |titles = Strongest in the Pride Lands }} Imara is an adult female lion. She is the strongest member of the Lion Guard. Initially, Imara lived in exile from the Pride Lands as an Outsider. However, after the integration of the Outsiders into Simba's pride, Imara joined the Lion Guard under the leadership of Vitani. She partook in the Battle of the Lion Guards, in which her Lion Guard challenged Kion's for the right to protect the Pride Lands. Imara won her individual competition against Beshte and helped her team secure victory over Kion's. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Return to the Pride Lands" After the Outsiders join Simba's pride, Vitani forms her own Lion Guard. She chooses Imara as the strongest member of her Guard. Not long after the prides merge, Kion's Lion Guard enters the Outlands. Vitani mistakes them for enemies and launches into battle against them. Imara fights against Beshte. Despite being smaller than Beshte, Imara is able to push back the hippo. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her Guard when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack, stopping the battle. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her Guard are already within. Both sides argue about who should be the Lion Guard, as both Vitani and Kion have the right to lead. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad advises Thurston to free himself. Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Vitani is allowed to choose the first competition, and she decides to have a contest between the strongest members. Imara requests that the challenge involve pushing a giant rock with an elephant on top to a tree on the other side of a field. Beshte and Imara face off, and Beshte is close to winning, but Ma Tembo points out to Beshte that he's getting sunburned. Beshte runs to a mud pit to protect his body. This detour costs Beshte the match, and Imara wins the first round. Personality and traits Not only is Imara physically strong, but she is strong-willed as well. She is extremely tenacious and headstrong. She openly welcomes challenges, preferring tasks to be as hard and challenging as possible. This can also make her cocky, as she tends to overestimate her strength and underestimate her opponents. This cockiness almost cost her team the challenge had it not been for unforeseen circumstances that allowed her victory. Like most former Outsiders, Imara seems to enjoy fighting, as she can be seen smiling during battle. Imara seems to be the most reserved and quiet member of Vitani's Lion Guard, as she doesn't speak up as much as the others and acts stoically. However, when she does speak, it is usually in an excited tone, showing that she can be quite jovial and hyperactive. She is also very supportive of her teammates, having formed an extremely close bond with them, and will fight alongside them without hesitation. Behind the scenes *Imara is voiced by Rachel Crow. *Imara's catchphrase, "Musuli," means "muscle" in Swahili. References Category:Main articles